Planet Misteen
|world = Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes |theme = Tropical islands and oceans |jap_name = 惑星わくせいミスティーン (Wakusei Misutīn) |jap_link = 惑星ミスティーン |jap_meaning = Planet Misteen 惑星 = Planet, ミスティーン = Misteen |common enemies = Bio Spark, Blade Knight, Blipper, Coner, Gim, Glunk, Gordo, Key Dee, Mamanti, NESP, Plugg, Scarfy, Squishy, Waddle Doo |mini-boss = Bonkers}} Planet Misteen is a planet that appears in Kirby Star Allies. It is the second main planet found in the final world, Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. Its' moon is the Mareen Moon, where the duo Goldon & Silvox are fought. A Rare Picture Piece and Big Switch can be found in this stage, which unlocks Extra Planet α. The main mechanics in the stage involve water currents and electricity. Stage Overview The stage begins with the player encountering a Blade Knight. Progressing down, the player can collect a 3 Point Stars before falling into water, which pushes Kirby and company right due to the strong current. Whilst being pushed right, the player then encounters a two Glunks (and some Point Stars), before being pushed diagonally down-right into the path of five more Point Stars and another Glunk. Then, Kirby is sent diagonally down-left into the path of four more Point Stars, reaching the floor where a Glunk lies upon a crate. In this crate lie a Picture Piece. Kirby is then pushed diagonally up-left, where he encounters another Glunk on the wall. Finally, he is pushed diagonally up-right into the path of a Blipper, reaching the Door, along with some Point Stars. In the next room, the player starts out automatically inside a current, where Kirby is pushed to the right, in the path of some food and Point Stars. Emerging from the current, the player then encounters a Room Guarder that spawns the following enemies: * 1 Squishy * 3 Blippers, 1 Plugg * 1 Bio Spark, 3 Blippers * 4 Squishies * 1 Bonkers Upon defeating Bonkers, the player then progresses right to find a Plugg standing upon a Stake Battery. Hitting this with a Zap Hammer or equivalent opens the path towards a Round-Trip Door. In here lies the puzzle for the Rare Picture Piece; the player must use the Friend Bridge to guide the Key Dees to their respective door. Opening both doors reveals 4 pieces of food and the Rare Picture Piece, before a current returns them to start of the room and the Round-Trip Door. Returning to the main room, the player then encounters two crates and three Blippers. Inside the right-hand crate lies a Picture Piece. However, the players' path is then blocked by a wall which must be destroyed by using the nearby Bomb Block. This reveals the door to the next room. In the next room, the player is pushed around in a series of ring-shaped corridors due to the underwater current. The player starts out at the top of the first ring, and going counter-clockwise must avoid 2 Mamantis and then hit a switch to open the path to the next ring which lies at top-right of the screen. Then, Kirby and friends enter the next ring, which pushes the player clockwise. They must then avoid a Glunk and Coner, whom lie just before the switch which is on the inner part of the ring. Then, the player must avoid another Coner and Glunk to find the exit at the bottom-right; failing to make the exit means the player must go around the ring again, and avoid a Gordo on their way. The next ring pushes Kirby counter-clockwise, and he must avoid 2 Glunks before hitting the switch near the bottom of the screen. To reach the exit however, Kirby must continue all the way around, crossing paths with two more Glunks. Leaving this ring at the bottom-left reveals the final ring, where the player (going clockwise) must avoid a Mamanti and moving Gordo to find the door. If the player wishes to continue going around, however, they will face another Mamanti and 3 Gordos; for their trouble, the player is rewarded with two pieces of food and a Picture Piece, which lie between two Gordos. Throughout this room there are multiple Point Stars, particularly in the passageway between rings. In the next room, the player starts underwater and encounters a Glunk and two Blippers, along with a Pop Flower. On the right is a Stake Battery, however, the player cannot hit it yet. Instead, they must progress right to find a Glunk upon a Wooden Stake. Hitting this lowers the water level, allowing the player to hit the Stake Battery; an NESP will follow the water level down to come into view. Hitting the Stake Battery reveals a Round-Trip Door, which, if the player travels through it, leads to a room containing the Big Switch for the level. Continuing right, the player then encounters two Glunks with a Mamanti in the middle. Past this is a door to then next room. In the next room, there is water with a strong current going right, but the player can jump out at any time to move on land. First, the player encounters a Plugg on land, before encountering some Star Blocks on the surface of the water and two Blippers. Moving right, the player finds a Blade Knight and a crate on a platform. When opening, the crate yields a Green Point Star. Next, the player encounters a submerged platform with a crate surrounded by two Glunks; this crate contains a Picture Piece. On the next raised platform lie a Waddle Doo and Pop Flower, followed by 3 sets of 3 Star Blocks on the surface of the water; the latter two sets have a Coner on them. Proceeding right, the player finds a Gim on a raised platform, with a Scarfy in the air. The path is then blocked by a wall which much be destroyed with the Bomb Block. A Mamanti lies in the water ahead followed by another wall and Bomb Block. The ground then moves up, and the player reaches the end of the room, with a Plugg and crate on the far right of the screen; this crate contains a Picture Piece. The player must fall through the ground in the centre to reach the door, which is guarded by two Mamanti. In the final room, the player is being pushed around (counter-clockwise) in a ring like before. In the centre of the ring lies a cannon, although it is blocked by a gate; to open the gate, the player must travel to the top of the ring and hit a switch. Upon doing so, a Picture Piece appears beneath the cannon. Entering the cannon, Kirby is sent crashing through some blocks, and eventually some Blippers and a Mamanti, before smashing into a Bomb Block to reveal the door to clear the stage. Physical Appearance Planet Misteen is an island-like planet, with many beaches surrounded by a large ocean in the background. The sky has a green-blue hue and the majority of the visible fauna is blue, which is overgrown to an extent and covers the multiple sandy sculptures in the foreground; the top of the ground is also blue. There is a plentiful amount of seaweed visible and there are a few trees, which have blue-purple leaves. As the player dives deeper underwater, multiple large, twisting sculptures with sharp, protruding spikes can be seen in the background, as the player travels through a submarine canyon. The Mareen Moon also shares these same characteristics. This level mirrors Reef Resort from Planet Popstar in that they share the same general appearance, just like other stages in Far-Flung Starlight Heroes. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece and Big Switch Etymology Misteen is derived from "mist," referencing the area's focus on water. Trivia *The songs that play in this stage are a remix of the music that plays in Stage 4 of Grass Land from Kirby's Dream Land 3 and the other is a remix of the music heard in the Kirby GCN trailer. *This is the only stage in Kirby Star Allies which involves changing the water level. Gallery KSA Planet Misteen1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Planet Misteen2.png|Sword Kirby attacks a Glunk while being pushed right by a current. KSA Planet Misteen3.png|Sword Kirby swims diagonally upward through an underwater passage. KSA Planet Misteen4.png|Kirby fights a group of Squishys as part of a Room Guarder. KSA Planet Misteen5.png|Kirby fights Bonkers at the end of the Room Guarder. Key Dee 2 KSA.jpeg|Kirby and his friends form the Friend Bridge to help a Key Dee. KSA Planet Misteen7.png|Kirby collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSA Planet Misteen8.png|Kirby uses Zap Hammer to send sparks along the surface of the water and activate a Bomb Block. KSA Planet Misteen9.png|Kirby presses a switch as a current pushes him by. KSA Planet Misteen10.png|Kirby swims down towards the big switch of the stage. KSA Planet Misteen11.png|Kirby attacks a Glunk, with a Mamanti and a Blipper nearby. KSA Planet Misteen12.png|A door is guarded by two Mamantis. KSA Planet Misteen13.png|Kirby blasts himself out of a cannon to destroy a group of rocks. Category:Places Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Planets Category:Water Category:Levels